


Prayers for Protection

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Series: whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death Knight, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions of Blood, Mercedes and her complicated relationship with you know who, Whumptober 2020, cough cough, death knight has a convoluted way of showing he cares, i've got you, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: As much as Mercedes wished that she could keep everyone alive, she had come to terms a long time ago that death would occur regardless of how much she tried and trained both herself and others and that no matter how much she pushed herself to the brink, she was still going to lose people.She sometimes finds herself wondering just how much of this was the Goddess’s will. She didn’t think the Goddess would like the conflict that spread across the land. Mercedes wondered if the Goddess was suffering just as much as they were here.Is the Goddess crying? Is she crying as she watches her children slaughter each other and paint the land red?Mercedes didn’t know. But a part of her felt that the Goddess wouldn’t approve of this. She prayed to the Goddess constantly. She asks for protection and for an end to the war.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950856
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Prayers for Protection

The darkness of the woods was unsettling. The moon’s low light barely breached the thick foliage of the trees and barely illuminated the ground below. The sounds of crunching leaves and shifting gravel were the only sounds that rang out in the usually bustling forest. The battle that occurred had ensured that all of the wildlife with the ability to flee did so. 

Mercedes and her battalion, what was left of it that is, had been separated from the main army. She had a dozen or so soldiers and healers mixed together. Everyone had some sort of injuries. Some were severe and would need extreme medical attention when they met up with the army, but for now they were in stable condition. 

Mercedes’ goal right now was to find a relatively safe place. The battle had been waging when they were forced to run into the woods as a battalion of archers rained arrows upon them. While Mercedes would have liked to rejoin the others, it was only a matter of seconds before another battalion of axe wielders began to follow them. 

She had to make a tough call. Push through the battalion tailing them and risk her troops’ lives, or, retreat to regroup and work on finding a way back once they lost the Imperial troops. Mercedes decided to save the lives she could. The Professor knew some faith magic, and Annette could heal as well. Mercedes had to trust in her friends. 

The injured battalion she was leading were depending on her to find them a place of respite. She did not plan on disappointing them. She sent a quick prayer up to the Goddess.

_Please protect us._

The tree line in front of Mercedes began to thin. She pushed forward and came across a clearing. It would be dangerous to remain so open but it would allow for the troops to rest and spread out with consideration for their injuries so that they can receive the attention that they deserved. It was vital to ensure that each of their injuries have not taken a turn for the worse. 

Mercedes ordered the least injured men and women to take a defensive position around the soon to be makeshift camp. The healers began to lead the injured to the softest places that the forest floor offered. With the camp established, Mercedes began to do her own rounds. 

She checked in with the watchmen, the injured and the healer’s themselves. Morale was low but she felt that it was beginning to take a turn for the better. 

Mercedes was glad that she was able to find a clearing because now the darkness was less imposing and the moonlight that was able to shine unfettered allowed for her and the other healers to better see the extent of everyone's injuries. She could only hope that they were far enough from the enemy that they could at least recover enough to be able to defend themselves and make it back to the others with minimal loss. 

As much as Mercedes wished that she could keep everyone alive, she had come to terms a long time ago that death would occur regardless of how much she tried and trained both herself and others and that no matter how much she pushed herself to the brink, she was still going to lose people. 

She sometimes finds herself wondering just how much of this was the Goddess’s will. She didn’t think the Goddess would like the conflict that spread across the land. Mercedes wondered if the Goddess was suffering just as much as they were here. 

_Is the Goddess crying? Is she crying as she watches her children slaughter each other and paint the land red?_

Mercedes didn’t know. But a part of her felt that the Goddess wouldn’t approve of this. She prayed to the Goddess constantly. She asks for protection and for an end to the war. 

Mercedes kept her faith even when those around her cursed the Goddess’s name for not doing anything, for cursing the land and letting the war drag on. Mercedes kept her faith when everyone else didn’t. 

Being a part of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, many were raised upon the Goddess’s teachings. It hurt Mercedes to see how that faith faltered in the face of this long and trying conflict. She vowed to do what she could to help people hold on to their belief and have hope. 

She continued overlooking the campsite. She looked up at the moon above her and noticed that it had been sometime since they were at the battlefield. She estimated an hour or so. She really hoped that everyone was safe. She didn’t foresee the battle still continuing this long so she hoped the Kingdom Army hadn’t moved too far away. She ordered the healers to begin prepping the injured to move out. 

“General! The Imperials are here!” One of the watchmen yelled. 

“We’re surrounded!” Another one shouted. 

It sparked a sense of urgency throughout the camp. Mercedes began to order the troops into a defensive position. They couldn’t fall here. They defeated the enemy or held out long enough for someone from the Kingdom to find them. She didn’t know which one would be best. 

The fight started in earnest. It was a battle between hunters and the hunted. It was a battle between those who believed they had nothing to lose and those who had everything to lose. Mercedes had to ensure that the flames that were sparked were stoked. If the troops held the will to live, they would fight like it. 

The battle dragged on and everyone who belonged to the Kingdom army was beginning to lag. Mercedes cried out as an arrow flew through an opening where once a man stood and pierced her shoulder. That moment was when the corned troops just lost all of their will. They still fought, but it was more because of muscle memory, the fire to live was just gone. 

All seemed lost. 

_Goddess please, protect us._

A dark figure came riding out of the darkness of the trees. The very shadows seemed to cling to them as they entered into the clearing. Mercedes gasped as the figure came into view. 

She recognized them as the Death Knight. Jeritza. 

That feeling of familiarity and longing struck her heart as she thought of the pale haired masked swordsman. The Death Knight was here. It must have been a sign from the Goddess herself. She was to die here. But she promised to fight all the same.

She gathered all the energy she had left in her body. Liquid light poured through her veins and gathered in the palm of her hand. She readied a Ragnarok spell only for the charged energy to dissipate as the Death Knight lifted his scythe and struck out against the nearest Imperial soldier. Shock arose through everyone’s bodies. The Death Knight struck everyone indiscriminately no matter their allegiance. If they were within reach, they were killed. Mercedes gathered her troops around her as it seemed that the Death Knight’s main goal was to slaughter the Imperials. 

Once the last Imperial was pierced by the dark scythe the Death Knight led his horse to stand in front of Mercedes. He lifted his scythe high. Mercedes stared him down. If she were to be killed, she’d be killed with dignity and not cowering in fear. 

The Death Knight’s scythe lashed out. But it didn’t come down on Mercedes. Instead it pointed to the forest to her left. 

“There. Go there and you’ll be safe.” The Death Knight’s distorted voice was heard. “If you don't, more will come. Go while you can.”

The Death Knight lowered his weapon and then led his horse away from wherever he came from. Mercedes watched as he moved towards the forest and the shadows closed up around him. 

Logically Mercedes knew she shouldn’t trust the enemy, but the image of Jeritza and another young boy wouldn’t leave her mind. She decided against all odds to believe in him and she led the rest of her battalion the way the Death Knight pointed. 

It was quite a march away but eventually she came upon the Kingdom Army. The other Generals, her friends, were all gathered around the Professor and Dimitri. They moved frantically, their voices feigning a calm that Mercedes could barely pick up over the commotion of the rest of camp. 

Annette was the first to notice her and came running over. She pounced on Mercedes before jerking away as the state of her friend registered in her mind. The arrow still in her shoulder for one. 

The others were soon upon her as well. Their voices mixing and mingling and Mercedes didn’t really pick up on what they said specifically. The only two things that registered in her mind were of the “glad you’re okay”s and the singular question.

“What happened?”

Mercedes smiled, a soft and gentle thing. 

“It’s okay.” She started calmly. “We had some help that’s all.” 

_The Goddess answered my prayers after all._

It was moments like this, that instilled Mercedes' faith.

It was moments like this, that allowed her to believe and hope. 

Hope for the light to return to Fodlan once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven is done! It's been so much fun doing this challenge so far. I am excited for tomorrow's writing. I love writing the prompt the day of because it forces me to allocate time for writing and has given me the chance to actually write something complete. I do terrible with long stories so these oneshots bring me a sense of satisfaction and having completed them. I hope you all enjoy the story and look forward to the next one!


End file.
